My Merlin's eyes
by McFressie
Summary: Arthur decides it's time he makes a grand romantic gesture for Merlin.


**The Poem is 'My Mistresses Eyes' by Shakespeare and Merlin is the BBC's **

**Please enjoy! **

**My Merlin's Eyes. **

Arthur wondered why it was always the man in the relationship who had to be romantic, everywhere you looked men had to buy flowers and take the women out to expensive dinners and remember anniversaries! Even in the animal kingdom it was the man! But, Arthur mused, this was the way things were and since he was the man he had better do something romantic.

Some people debate that because Arthur was in a relationship with another man, there really was no 'man of the relationship.' However Arthur disputed whether Merlin really was a man, because really he made the most blatant displays of girlyness, he couldn't really be considered a man, honestly, Arthur thought, what man cries in the end of The Notebook? What man is literally terrified of spiders and Paranormal Activity? None. As Arthur was the, decidedly manly one in the relationship, he had to be the romantic one.

This was all brought on a few weeks ago, when one of the girls in Merlin's Literature lecture, boyfriend decides to disrupt the class and sing Bruno Mars' 'Just the way you are' to her, had all the girls squealing and sighing in their seats, including Merlin of course.

Arthur had deduced that Merlin expected, or rather wanted him to do something equally as romantic as that, he deduced this in much the same way he deduced Merlin liked him back, his sister Morgana and her best friend Gwen, also Merlin's good friends had to sit him down and make it as obvious as they possibly could without actual telling him, just to be cruel and have him stewing over it for days.

This had left Arthur searching for weeks for some sort of grand gesture that accurately described his feelings for Merlin. He couldn't do a song because it had already been done and Arthur, unfortunately, did not have any musical talents. He was having no luck until he looked up Shakespearian poetry, as he was one of Merlin's favourites, he found exactly what he was looking for and he was ready to perform it.

Arthur was ready to recite his poem to the school, just to go one up on the Bruno Mars guy, he picked Tuesday afternoon because well, he didn't have class then and Merlin did, also the school always looked busy on Tuesday afternoons.

"Good afternoon everyone my name is Arthur Pendragon and I would like to recite a poem for my boyfriend Merlin, It's um Shakespeare because he loves Shakespeare and well here goes."

"My Merlin's eyes are nothing like the sun;

Coral is far more red than his lips' red;

If snow be white, why then his breast is dun;

(Erm I thought I should point out that's not actually true, I couldn't find a better rhyme, Merlin's chest is quite white all of him is really, um on with the poem I think)

If hairs be wires, black wires grow on his head.

I have seen roses damasked, red and white,

But no such roses see I in his cheeks;

And in some perfumes is there more delight

Than in the breath that from my Merlin reeks.

I love to hear him speak, yet well I know

That music hath a far more pleasing sound;

I grant I never saw a god go;

My Merlin, when he walks, treads on the ground.

And yet, by heaven, I think my love as rare

As any belied with false compare."

Many people might have thought that this poem was not very romantic, but to Arthur it was real, it was real love. He knew Merlin was not perfect and his eyes were nothing compared to the stars, and his ears were too large for his head, but these were the things Arthur loved about him, anyone could have these perfectly gorgeous men and women but there was only one Merlin and he thought that was far more special. Merlin just the way he was, Merlin just as imperfect and wonderful he was! That was who he loved!

"Arthur!" He heard Merlin call from behind him as he left the office, he turned around "I just wanted to day thank you, and I love you too!"

"Anything for you Merlin, I thought it was about time I did some grand gesture for you, and I certainly couldn't let Mr 'just the way you are' out do me! Now when people look at me they will not only think 'wow isn't he divine' they will also say 'he is such a catch, boy that Merlin is so lucky'"

"Prat!" Merlin said with a smile

"Idiot!" Arthur said and pulled him in for a kiss.

**The End **


End file.
